


Supine

by withoutthetiger



Category: Castle
Genre: Kink Meme, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutthetiger/pseuds/withoutthetiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows exactly what she wants when she's wound this tight: to surrender to him completely.  He's never been one to deny her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supine

Kate Beckett liked to give up control. Really, _really_ give up control.

It had taken her a while to show him that side of herself. Early in their relationship, the give and take was so mutual, a sexual compatibility that left them both more satisfied than either of them could have dreamed. They’d taken turns sharing fantasies and fulfilling them, but he had noticed that Kate always maintained some shred of control. He supposed it was habit as much as anything else; she held a professional position that demanded it of her. That same demand was probably why she secretly wanted to let go completely, to leave herself in the hands of the one person she trusted with everything. Him.

He remembered the first hint from her, the time he had lain in bed and watched as she’d crawled between his legs to suck at his cock. It certainly hadn’t been his first experience having her mouth wrapped around him so perfectly, but there had been one small difference and it was the moment that had precipitated every such encounter they’d had since that day. After licking the length of his shaft and swirling her tongue around his tip, she took him as deep as possible and then reached for his hand, placing it on the top of her head and pushing down. When she started to pull her hand away, he did the same, but she quickly pressed her palm against him again, encouraging him to force her head’s movement.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

It was something he’d always been so careful about, never wanting the women he was with to feel powerless. At most, he had run his hands through their hair or gripped their shoulders as they sucked him off, enthusiastic but restrained. Apparently Kate had other ideas. It wasn’t the first time she had surprised him in bed, and it probably wouldn’t be the last, but he had been truly unsure of how far to take it. Fortunately, as in most things with them, he had let her lead the way and she’d kept her hand threaded with his on the back of her head, reassuring him the only way she could as she continued to moan for more. Together they had made her speed up, her mouth sloppy against him until he came down her throat, then they’d held her head in place until she had swallowed everything he’d given her.

Ever since that first time, she simply gave his hand a small squeeze when she wanted him to take charge and he’d do it without hesitation. In fact, he became increasingly bold, using her mouth more aggressively, turned on by the way she surrendered to him when they tried new positions. He was careful to pay attention to her body language, but couldn’t deny the intensity of his arousal when he could unabashedly fuck her beautiful face.

And he had a feeling they were about to take things to a whole new level.

She had been tense all day, wound so tightly that it had seemed possible to physically break her with a tap on the shoulder. He’d cursed the book meetings that took him away late in the day, preferring to stay at the precinct with her until he could drag her back to the loft, but he was pleasantly surprised to find that she had beat him home. Now she was standing with her back to the front door, staring out at the city and wearing nothing but a relatively sheer robe, and when she turned to greet him, the look in her eyes told him just how much she needed to give up everything, to yield to his will.

No words were needed, so he walked past her and through his office, kicking off his shoes as soon as he was in the bedroom. He managed to remove his socks, pants, and boxers quickly, but he’d barely unbuttoned his shirt when he heard her from somewhere just outside the room. Honestly unconcerned about leaving the shirt on, he looked through the bedroom door and found Kate clearing off his desk, her movements almost robotic, even as she shook with anticipation. It was new, bringing this particular depravity to his office, but it was oddly fitting; it was the one room in which he’d always had control over their story, even as she wielded that power everywhere else.

He found a safe place for his laptop and she let her robe fall to the floor before easing onto the desk, lying on her back and putting her naked body on display before him. At this point it was unnecessary, but she reached toward him and took his hand in hers, squeezing it once. He nodded down at her, the fire in her eyes probably mirrored in his own. His cock was twitching, and he gripped it, hard and heavy against his palm.

She shifted until her head hung off the edge of the desk, tilted invitingly for him; he stepped forward and held her still with one hand, the other wrapped around his length. Her eyes had fallen closed, giving up even the ability to watch him approach, but she barely flinched when he guided his cock to her mouth, the tip leaving a trail of precum along her waiting lips. He couldn’t help but moan at the sight, the hint of how he could mark her. 

When he first pushed into her, he didn’t stop until he was buried deep in her mouth, her practiced throat relaxing against the intrusion. He held himself there for a moment, relishing the feeling of her swallowing against his tip. Then he pulled back and began to thrust more rapidly, keeping his motions shallow enough that she could lick and suck at him while he moved. She hummed against him while she was still able, and the vibrations were almost enough to bring everything to an abrupt end.

Needing much more from her, so open and ready, he gave up on pretense and began to use her mouth as he wanted, fucking it more carelessly. His hips rocked and he bracketed her face with his hands, keeping it at an angle that suited him best. She grasped the sides of the desk in an attempt to hold on as he got rougher, his groaning getting loud as he took her face for his own pleasure, able to actually see the way he was forcing himself down her throat.

Unable to withstand the temptation, he slid one hand around to the front of her neck as he continued to fuck her mouth, pressing against her throat to feel each of his thrusts. She began to gag, saliva spilling from around his cock; he withdrew long enough for her to cough it out, then slammed back into her and resumed his pace.

From there, it was nothing but erotic chaos. He kept one hand on the back of her head and the other on her throat, driving past her lips and against her helpless tongue. Her face was a mess; the combination of uncontrolled spit from her mouth and black tears from the makeup around her eyes ran haphazardly toward her temples, the very vision of a woman being thoroughly used. Whenever she began to choke, he’d pull away momentarily, encouraging her to take even more of him, telling her that he wanted to come in her beautiful mouth. She’d gulp for air, and then he’d start fucking her again.

At some point during their ghastly dance, she had brought one hand down to her pussy, the other still white-knuckling the side of the desk. Her fingers worked furiously, the wetness along her upper thighs evident from where he stood, tightening the arousal low in his body. She mostly rubbed fierce circles against her clit, but occasionally plunged her fingers deep into the emptiness that he imagined was clenching desperately for more. She was writhing now, though he held her head steady, and he knew neither of them could withstand much more.

When she came, her cries were muffled by the cock still being forced into her hot mouth, but they reverberated against him and begged him to follow. And he did. After a couple of shallow thrusts, he pushed himself deep one last time and stayed there as he convulsed, grunting with each spurt down her throat. She gagged once more, disadvantaged by her position, but then swallowed insistently, determined as always.

He eventually backed away and allowed both of them to catch their breaths before making his way to their bathroom. By the time he returned, warm washcloth in hand, she was sitting up on the desk with the hint of a smile hidden behind her swollen lips. He wiped her cheeks clean, then placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. Physically spent, he took her hand and tugged her toward his desk chair, falling into it and pulling her down into his lap. They still said nothing, choosing instead to let their heartbeats find each other as they calmed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Winter Hiatus '13 Kink Meme Prompt "He roughly face fucks her"


End file.
